The New Girls
by Rosa1210
Summary: Kayla and Kimberly are the new girls in L.A.  Title says all
1. Chapter 1

Hey im kayla. Im 16 and a party girl, im a redhead long to my back, amber eyes, 5"2 and I live with my best friend Kimberly and her parents. I moved out cause my parents were always on my case. I moved out when I was 15, two days after my birthday, cause I went to a alittle party .home at 3am on a school night and they got mad plus I was alittle drunk. They thought I didnt reach their standards. Well let me describe my friend Kimberly. Shes 5"2 she has brown hair long to her back brown eyes almost amber and shes always the nerdy type. Me and her are alike in always but we are alittle different. But I do have a sister shes only 11. But back to topic. Me and Kimberly are going to LA because her parents got jobs there and it would be a nice place for college.

KPOV "Hey Kimmy im going to the park,wanna come?" I asked.  
"Sure" she said grabbing her book. I put on some white cutted short shorts and a hotpink tank top. Kimmy wore short shorts ( blue) and a light green shirt Shes always reading, like I says she a nerd.  
We took my car a 2010 mustang, YUP parents gave it to for my sweet sixteen. So I drove to the park.

We arrived at the park and sat down on the grass with our blanket. "want ice cream?"Kimberly asked me.  
"sure" I asked as I was texting my friend lily.  
Kimberly grabbed the phone at my hands.  
"hey I was using that!"i yelled at her.  
"Dont care!" She said walking away.  
"UGH" I said people looked at me. "Take a picture it lasts longer!" I yelled at the old lady across me. So while I wanted I wanted to tan alittle, then a volley ball hits my head.  
"OUCH!" I said while holding my head.  
A dirty blonde guy came up to me. "OhMyGoss, are you ok?"  
I looked up at him and he was cute. I was mad but Im not anymore.  
"I'm good thanks for asking" I said. I smiled He smiled back.  
"OMG!, your Kendall from big time rush !" Kimberly said from behind me. I turned around and gave her a confused look.  
"ugh the band I always listen to, and you always-"  
I put my hand over her mouth "friends what can you do with them." I said kendall laughed "Well, kendall im kayla, and it was nice meeting you!" I said still holding kimberly mouth with my hand.  
"Well maybe we can talk later." He said with a cute smile. I couldnt help but blush. Kimberly took my hand off her mouth. She looked mad.  
"well heres my number, text me later " I said smiling, and I walked away.  
"what the hell is your problem!" I said to kimberly.  
"i dont have a problem, maybe you, but not me" she said pointing at me.  
"whatever, can I have a phone back?" I asked "No" she walking away.  
"excuss you?" I stopped at looked at her.  
" you heard me!" I went up behind and tackled her.  
"GET OFF OF ME!" hitting me "tell you gave me my phone!" Holding her back from hitting me.  
She threw away from me.  
"UGH!" I got off her and went after my phone.  
Her grabbed my legs.  
"Let go of me!" I said hitting her arms "NO" "UGH!"  
I grabbed my legs and ran.  
I went to picked up my phone, when someone grabbed it.  
"Hey my phone, give it!" I said, as I looked up it was a guy with long brown hair, tall.  
"Thank you can I have my phone now?"i said with my hand out.  
"Sure." "Thank you"  
"no problem"  
"well bye." I said walking away.  
"HAHA, GOT THE PHONE" I said waving the phone in kimberly's face.  
"What ever, lets go home loser" she said hitting my arm.  
"Anything for the nerd!" I said smiling.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As we drove off back to the house, my phone rang.  
I looked at the screen it was my mom.  
"Yes mother?" I said annoyed "The family is coming over for a celebration." She said happy.  
"Whats the celebration?"  
"The day me and your father met!" "When is it?"  
"Today, at 8"  
"Im just wondering mother, do you even care if I have plans?"  
"Well, I am your mother."  
"Whatever, i have to go I'll call you later and ill see if I can go." "Bye sweetie, I love you"  
"Same here, bye!" I hung up.  
I really did the plans, I had a date: Me and the couch.

We arrived at the house and I walked straight to our room. I layed on my bed.  
"You should go, since you barely see them. I know how parents can be, but I mean, if it wasn't for them you wouldnt be my bestfriend,and apart of someones family." Kimberly said standing at the foot of my bed.  
"If I go help me with my outfit." I said smiling.

KPOV(Kendall's)  
"Dude, I met like the hottest girl ever!" James said hitting my arm.  
"Hey that makes the both of us!" I said smiling.  
"Ok, well describe her!" He said with her arms acrossed.  
"Redhead long hair, amber eyes!"  
"That sounds like my girl!" James said "Well if it was her I got her number" I said with a smirk.  
James looked mad I back up and standed behind carlos.  
"James if your were going out it would be a different story" I said as James got closer to me.  
"You know what ill get you. Just watch your back."  
"James stop threatening people" Logan said standing in from me.  
"I'm not,warning him. Very different."  
I walked away and took my phone and texted Kayla.

'Hey,its Kendall.  
Oh hey So the guys and I are going to party around 8 wanna come?  
Umm, can I take a rain check my parents are having a celebration party thing at my parents house.  
You dont live with them?  
Nope moved out,but the next time I see you ill give you more info.  
Cool, well ill talk to you later.'

"Kendall?" Kimberly said holding up a cute. Hot Pink Tube Dress I nodded.  
"So you like him?" Kimberly said, I think she was jealous.  
"Yea, but before I start liking him, I need to know more about him." I said while putting on the dress.  
"Oh,well maybe you can get me to meet Logan" She said.  
I laughed "Sure, well I have to get ready". I said opening the door.  
Kimberly lefted. I put on black eyeliner, hot pink eyeshadow, lipgloss and put my hair curly.

"Mrs.H and Mr.H, I'm leaving to my parents house, ill probably be back around 10, is that ok?" I asked. "Sure, sweetie just be safe, ok? " she said hugging me. "I will" I said walking out the door. I get inside my car and right when I sat down my phone rang...

Sorry for the short stories, ive been traveling for the holidays... 


End file.
